Ninja
by silver scorpius
Summary: To be a Ninja is to be heartless. KibaHina & SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari film 'Shinobi', Naruto dkk milik Kishimoto-sama.**

Main Pairing: KibaHina & SasuNaru (Female!Naruto)

xXx

**Ninja**

By: Silver Scorpius

xXx

**1****st Rule – A Ninja Must Protect Their Village Above All**

"Kita tidak boleh begini terus…" bisik suara perempuan itu pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini… cih."

Perempuan berambut panjang itu menyentuh tangannya yang besar seraya berkata lembut, "Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Desa kita... Sudah bersaing sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kau... Kita, tidak bisa mengubahnya..."

"Itulah maksudku," Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat, "Ini semua sangat konyol! Melanjutkan perkelahian tidak berguna seperti ini hanya karena desa kita sudah lama bermusuhan. Yang benar saja!"

"Kita tidak bisa merubah takdir..."

"Persetan dengan takdir! Aku tidak peduli!" Maki lelaki itu, ia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu erat-erat, "Untukku, saat ini yang terpenting hanyalah kau."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi... apa kita bisa tetap seperti ini? Jika ada orang desa yang mengetahui hal ini," perempuan itu terdiam sejenak, "mereka tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hubungan kita..."

Ia meneruskan lagi dengan suara bergetar, "Mereka... Mereka bisa membunuh kita berdua."

Laki-laki itu menatap mata perempuan itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum getir dan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"Apapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu, Hinata..."

xXx

Konoha, salah satu dari dua desa ninja yang terkuat, desa tersembunyi yang terletak di lembah antara dua gunung tertinggi di sebuah daratan yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama provinsi Mie. Desa yang terletak di pinggir sungai itu dipimpin oleh seorang ninja perempuan ternama, Tsunade sang Pengendali, sebutan bagi ninja yang telah mengikat kontrak dengan satu jenis hewan.

Dan di desa yang makmur inilah Hyuuga Hinata tinggal. Ia seorang gadis dengan kemampuan ninja yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah salah seorang ninja kesayangan Tsunade karena darah keturunan khusus yang mengalir pada dirinya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arah teman baiknya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum menyapa perempuan dengan rambut pirang itu, "Naru, selamat pagi."

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum riang. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto, ninja kesayangan yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri oleh Tsunade. Kemampuannya yang paling menonjol adalah staminanya yang kuat dan sifatnya yang keras dan tidak mudah menyerah.

"Dengar, dengar," mulai Naruto penuh semangat seperti biasa, "Si nenek baru dipanggil oleh Kerajaan!! Menurutmu, kira-kira misi apa yang akan diberikan kali ini, ya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, aku harap tidak terlalu berbahaya."

"Huuu, kalau nggak berbahaya nggak seru dong!!" jawab Naruto sambil cemberut. Hmp! Hinata ini aneh sekali! Harusnya senang dong dapat misi berbahaya... Kan seru sekali, menyusup ke daerah tak dikenal... bertarung dengan musuh... Seru sekali, pikirnya penuh semangat.

"Naruto," jawab temannya itu pelan, dia mengerti maksud Naruto meskipun ia tidak merasakan kesenangan yang dirasakan temannya itu. Baginya, kalau ia bisa memilih, ia lebih suka hidup di tempat yang aman tanpa harus ada pertarungan dan tanggung jawab membawa nama desa.

"Misi bukan dilihat dari tingkat berbahayanya, tapi dari..."

"Kepentingannya untuk desa," potong Naruto cepat, ia sudah hafal kalimat yang sering diulang-ulang oleh pemimpin desa itu. "Aku mengerti Hinata... Tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka misi yang menantang daripada mencari kucing hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari istri pejabat daerah ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Ya, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang kadang terlalu bersemangat. Sifat mereka sunguh berbeda, ia mengagumi Naruto yang selalu ceria dan asal tembak. Mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Bahkan sifat mereka yang suka seradak seruduk juga sama.

Ya, Kiba juga selalu bersemangat dan ceria.

"Hei, Hinata!"

Seruan Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya. Ah, pembicaraannya dengan Kiba tadi malam benar-benar menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka laki-laki itu bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang, em... gombal? Tapi kalau Kiba yang mengatakannya, ia yakin kata-kata itu benar.

"Hinata!"

"Eh, maaf, Naruto."

"Ada apa, sih? Nggak biasanya melamun gitu." Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan teman baiknya itu.

"Nggak apa," geleng Hinata. Ia belum bisa bercerita tentang Kiba pada Naruto. Meskipun ia yakin temannya itu takkan menentangnya, ia masih belum siap... Bagaimanapun hubungannya dengan Kiba bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diceritakannya dengan mudah, apalagi mengingat kondisi antara kedua desa yang kian hari kian memburuk...

"Oh, iya! Shikamaru mengajak kita ke rumahnya!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba teringat ajakkan dari ninja peringkat tinggi yang pemalas itu.

"Ah, Temari ya..." ujar Hinata lembut.

"Iya, katanya Temari mulai merepotkan sejak kehamilannya dan kita disuruh menemaninya," ucap Naruto riang dengan tawanya yang jernih, "dia malas menghadapi wanita hamil sepertinya!"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto," jawab Hinata dengan senyum pengertian, "Shikamaru pasti ingin seseorang menyibukan Temari selama ia dalam misi agar Temari tidak terus menerus mengkhawatirkannya..."

"Oh... Hinata memang hebat dalam masalah perasaan dan cinta!" puji Naruto jujur. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sama sekali nggak mengerti tentang perasaan dan hal-hal semacam itu.

Muka Hinata langsung memerah.

xXx

Oto, desa terkuat selain Konoha yang tersembunyi di daerah rawa-rawa provinsi Mie. Desa ini juga disebut sebagai desa Ilusionis, karena semua pemimpinnya adalah anggota keluarga yang menguasai ilmu ilusi atau disebut juga genjutsu. Pemimpinnya yang sekarang adalah Uchiha Madara, seorang ilusionis yang tersohor.

Inuzuka Kiba, bukanlah seorang ilusionis. Tapi dia adalah salah seorang ninja terkuat berkat kehebatannya dalam menggunakan Shuko (A/N: Tiger's claws). Kecepatan dan kekuatannya juga merupakan kemampuannya yang paling utama.

Ia adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang menganggap aneh pertentangan antara Konoha dan Oto. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat membanggakan desanya dan rela menempuh misi berbahaya untuk menjaga nama baik desanya.

"Kiba," ucap seseorang di belakangnya.

Ia berbalik dan menghadapi seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah panjang yang berdiri dekat dinding rumah terdekat. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Tayuya?"

"Hanya ingin menanyakan kabar pacarmu yang cantik itu." Jawab perempuan itu polos dengan senyum misterius.

Kiba mendorong gadis itu dan membenturkannya ke dinding dengan kasar. "Dengar kau perempuan sialan!" desis Kiba dengan mata berkilat-kilat, "kalau kau berani memberitahu Sasuke tentang Hinata aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali pernah dilahirkan!"

"Lepaskan brengsek, aku nggak sehina itu sampai mau memberi tahu Sasuke tentang cewek itu!" Ucap Tayuya sambil mendorong Kiba jauh-jauh.

Kiba menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kaget.

"Idiot, buat apa aku memberi tahu Sasuke? Bisa-bisa dia melakukan pembantaian habis-habisan gara-gara kesal padamu. Nanti aku juga bisa kena amukannya." Sedikit rasa takut tersirat dari kata-kata menantang gadis itu.

"Maaf, Tayuya." Ujar Kiba sedikit menyesal, "aku benar-benar khawatir akan keselamatan Hinata."

"Kau tolol juga sih, sampai menjalin hubungan dengan cewek dari desa lain," kata Tayuya seenaknya. Uh, kadang-kadang Kiba merasa ingin sekali mencuci mulut cewek yang satu ini.

"Berisik."

"Yah, bagaimanapun, kitakan sesama ninja Oto," ujar Tayuya datar. _Sesama ninja Oto_, itu adalah kata lain untuk teman bagi mereka. "Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu ataupun Sasuke. Hanya saja, jangan sampai hubunganmu itu menghalangi tugasmu sebagai ninja Oto."

"Tayuya, pernah nggak sih, aku menyelesaikan misi kurang dari sempurna?" tanya Kiba percaya diri dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Si goblok yang kepedean."

"Ugh, diam kau cewek!!"

xXx

Konoha dan Oto terletak di daratan yang sama. Sebuah negri hijau permai yang luas dan makmur. Pemimpin daratan inilah yang disebut dengan Hokage, sebuah kedudukan yang dapat menghancurkan sekaligus membangun kekuasaan. Sebuah posisi yang dimuliakan yang tidak dapat diduduki oleh sembarang orang.

Sarutobi adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang terpilih sebagai Hokage. Di bawah pimpinannya negri itu mencapai kejayaannya. Tapi waktu berputar tanpa pandang bulu, meskipun pada seorang Hokage. Penguasa yang kekar itu kini sudah bungkuk dimakan usia. Sudah waktunya ia menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada Hokage yang baru.

Terdapat dua kandidat dari dewan istana. Keduanya adalah ksatria yang telah mengabdi pada negeri sejak lama. Mereka memiliki kecerdasan yang sama dan keperkasaan yang sejajar. Hanya saja seorang kurang memiliki wibawa dan seorang lagi terlalu ambisius.

Jiraiya sang Pengendali katak.

Orochimaru sang Pengendali ular.

Pemungutan yang dilakukan dewan istana hanya berakhir seri. Keduanya memiliki kepopuleran yang sama. Tidak ada yang dapat memilih salah satu dari mereka. Di saat itulah seorang penasehat mengingat alat andalan Istana. Usulnya tidak dapat dibantah oleh yang lain, karena usulnya adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

Karena itulah Sarutobi duduk di sana, memandang dua ninja yang duduk di depannya.

"Kurasa kalian berdua sudah mendengar tentang perebutan kursi hokage yang akan menggantikanku," mulainya pelan.

Tsunade maupun Madara mengangguk sigap. Kemana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Karena belum ada titik terang dari masalah ini, kami sudah memutuskan suatu pemecahan yang bergantung pada kalian. Aku ingin tiap desa mengirim lima ninja terbaiknya untuk bertarung."

Sarutobi meneruskan dengan kegetiran di suaranya, jelas sekali sebenarnya ia tidak mendukung keputusan dewan. "Kedua tim itu akan bertarung di Shi no Mori (hutan kematian). Yang anggotanya bertahan hidup terakhir adalah pemenangnya. Jika Konoha yang menang, Jiraiya akan menjadi Hokage. Sebaliknya jika Oto yang menang, Orochimarulah yang akan menjadi Hokage."

Kedua ninja itu mengangguk paham.

"Tulis nama kelima orang itu. Pertarungan akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang."

xXx

"Tadi Ketua Tsunade dipanggil oleh istana," kata Hinata pelan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, Tsunade telah bercerita mengenai misi yang penting itu, meskipun ia tidak mengatakan siapa saja lima orang yang akan dikirim dalam misi itu.

"Ya," Kiba mengangguk, "Ketua Madara juga dipanggil."

Kesunyian yang datang memberitahu mereka bahwa masing-masing sudah mengetahui misi apa yang diberikan kepada kedua desa. Bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua terpilih?

"Aku... Aku takut, Kiba..."

Sebuah tangan menariknya ke pelukan Kiba. Dan seketika tangis yang selama ini dipendam oleh perempuan itu sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Hinata menangis, untuk dirinya, untuk Kiba, dan untuk takdir mereka yang tidak akan pernah bersatu.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir..." Isak gadis itu mengubur wajahnya ke dada Kiba.

"Shh, jangan menangis, Hinata... Aku akan melindungimu, selalu..." bisik Kiba lembut. Melihat tangisan Hinata membuat hatinya ikut terasa sakit. _Pedih_.

Dewa, betapa dia mencintai gadis ini sampai terasa sakit...

Apa dia bisa melaksanakan janjinya pada Hinata?

_Bisa._

Dia akan selalu dan _selalu_ melindungi Hinata.

Kiba mempererat pelukannya pada gdis mungil itu dan berbisik lembut, "Aku mencintaimu Hinata, selamanya..."

xXx

**Yay, prolog dari Ninja sudah selesai XDDD!!**

**Mohon kritik dan saran membangun;; review pls!**


End file.
